Somebody To Love
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Sometimes when things happen that are out of our control, it forces us to take a look at our life... can Seth look back and make changes or is it all too damaged? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**11/4/15, Dublin…**_

" _Do I even need to ask?" Amanda muttered after hearing a loud, persistent knock at the door._

" _Open this fucking door, Mandy!" Seth yelled, Amanda sighing as she zipped up her Balor Club hoodie that was used to conceal her bruised back, the bites from the truth or dare contest the previous night and black and white cropped bustier before unlocking the door._

" _Can't you see I'm getting ready for the show?!" Amanda asked, Seth seeing her destructed white skinny jeans._

" _I don't care that you were getting ready, where is he?! Balor!" Seth growled, yelling the last part as he pushed Amanda into the door and barged in._

" _Finn's getting ready for his match against Sheamus, why are you going off the rails now?!" Amanda responded, getting increasingly fed up with this and rubbing her bruised back as pain shot through it from it hitting the doorknob._

 _She had hit it right where her left kidney was… and she really hoped that she hadn't bruised it too, that had happened once before after a collision with the steel steps late last year and she had to be hospitalized for two weeks as her kidney had lacerated and had to be stitched up._

 _Thankfully, she had no further problems with it._

" _Because Alexa showed me what you wouldn't tell me! How long have you and Finn been screwing each other, Mandy?!" Seth shouted, demanding the last part._

" _I don't know what Alexa showed you but she's an evil, lying little bitch! You really gonna believe her?" Amanda replied, trying not to lose her temper._

" _Why shouldn't I, she at least showed me video of you and the Demon King all cozy! Some honest person you are, huh, my Shield sister?!" Seth shouted, Amanda rolling her eyes and opening the door._

" _You need to leave." Amanda said as she tried to maintain her composure._

" _I'm not going anywhere until-" Seth yelled, screaming when Amanda's right hand cracked across his face._

" _You want the truth?! I went to him because I was pushed past my limit after you punched me so hard that I was sent flying back first into the bar! I love you to death like a brother but the thing I should've done last night is let you fall on your ass! Now go!" Amanda yelled, getting louder halfway through as her repressed rage spilled out… and the yelling sent Finn running to them._

" _Alright… I'll go. But don't guarantee on me walking back to you." Seth said coldly, storming off as he rubbed his sore face and Finn saw Amanda trembling with rage and hurt and carefully pulled her into his arms._

 _Amanda hung onto him and rested her head on his right shoulder as tears streamed down her face… she was glad that she had bought the Rimmel London 25 hour long lasting_ _foundation a while back and that it held up nicely through anything._

 _Because if it didn't, she knew that everyone else would go crazy if they saw bruises on her face._

 _She had to be out there though… and heard the three main muscles in Seth's right knee tear as soon as he landed wrong when he jumped down and tried to grab at her._

 _And after the match, he glanced at her with a look that implied "I hope you're happy, bitch!"._

 _But happiness wasn't what she was feeling…_

 **Present time…**

 _Barracuda_ by Heart played through her earbuds as Amanda read through a script for the 2015 Slammy Awards when newly returned Ashley Hardy walked in and noticed how quiet her childhood friend was before she walked over… she tapped Amanda on her right shoulder, Amanda looking at her.

"Seth's here." Ashley explained, Amanda nodding in acknowledgement.

"He hates me, Ash. Lays the blame squarely on me for his injury." Amanda responded, taking her earbuds out after turning the music off and Ashley lightly rubbing her right hand up and down Amanda's left shoulder.

"He tries to attack you, he'll have hell to pay from me." Ashley said.

The two hugged before Ashley left, Amanda putting her earbuds back in.

' _I really hope things change.'_ Amanda thought as _It's No Good_ by Depeche Mode played.

Ashley walked down the hallway and stopped, taking a cigarette from Dean.

"What the fuck?!" Dean responded.

"Calm down you idiot, I'm saving you." Ashley said before taking a drag and stomping the cigarette out.

"Mandy usually slaps me and tells me it's illegal to smoke in a public building." Dean responded.

"It is but she's feeling down today." Ashley replied.

"Well, Seth trying to attack her in Dublin wasn't scripted and he's an idiot for jumping off the turnbuckle to the floor." Dean responded.

At the same time, Seth was looking through old photos of him and Amanda on his phone when Hunter approached him.

"Hey." Seth responded, closing out the gallery app and putting his phone away.

"Nice try… I know you miss being around her." Hunter replied, Seth rolling his eyes. "Seth, you miss Mandy and you know it… and I've known her long enough to know that she misses the friendship you two had." He said, Seth losing it.

"I miss her, that's your conclusion?! The fuck do _I_ have to do with any of this?! She's made her choice!" Seth shouted.

"You pushed her away and she and Finn got close! Your pride is hurt and you won't admit it! If you don't want to lose her for good, let her be happy then… I haven't seen a genuine smile on her face in years before they met." Hunter responded before taking a few seconds to calm down. "She's hurting too… and she's not always good at hiding it." He said before he left, Seth leaning against the wall.

' _I'm hurt too, it's not just my pride!'_ Seth thought stubbornly.

At the same time, Amanda had _45_ by Shinedown blaring through her earbuds as Finn walked into the room… and crouched down, resting his left hand on her right hip and Amanda looking at him after turning her music off and setting her earbuds and phone aside.

"That kind of day, I know that look…" Finn responded as Amanda sat up to let him sit down… and both stretching out on the couch after his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I just… I don't really know why I try to fix with him. Maybe if I just leave things alone, maybe it'll help but…" Amanda explained as she looked up at Finn, her right arm resting on his waist as he brushed her hair back.

"You're not the kind of person to leave a badly broken friendship to ruins, Darlin'. And I hope that he takes the time to think and realise that he's shoving you away out of damn jealousy… and that's not fair at all." Finn replied as he held Amanda closer to him, Amanda resting her head on his shoulder.

Amanda began to relax… but little did either of them know how tonight would turn out.


End file.
